


Will You Be Mine?

by marvelwlw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After John and Arthur saved you from an O'Driscoll you met and fall for Abigail.Warnings: Red Dead Redemption 2 spoilers!





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Red Dead Redemption 2.

It’s been a few days since you were saved by John and Arthur from an O'Driscoll who had taken you. They had brought you back to their camp to make sure you were okay and safe. When they had got to their camp everyone was looking at you. You stayed close to John, he was the one who you saw first.

“Who is this, Arthur?” The man who you learned was Dutch had asked.

“Her name is (Y/N), John and I saved her from an O’Driscoll.” He told Dutch.

John nodded. “I saw one of them grab her. We had asked if she had anywhere to go or if she had any family, but she doesn’t.” He placed a gentle hand on your back. 

You weren’t really paying attention, you were so lost in your thoughts when a beautiful woman walked slowly over and introduced herself as Abigail. She gently took you somewhere away from everyone to sit down and to have something to eat and drink.

Even after a few days you were still really quiet, Arthur and John would come check on you to make sure you were doing okay and make sure no one was giving you a hard time.

But when Abigail was around you, you had found yourself talking a little bit. She had told you about how she used to be with John and that Jack was their son but they weren’t together anymore.

Right now you and Abigail were sitting next to each other, you two were about to play some dominoes when Jack came running over after getting back from fishing with Arthur.

“Momma!” He had a smile on his face. Abigail smiled and knelt down. “I made you a necklace.” He handed her the necklace he made.

“Aw aren’t you the sweetest.” Abigail kissed the top of his head.

Jack then turned to you and held out another necklace. “I also made you one too.”

You couldn’t help but smile, you knelt down in front of him. “It’s beautiful Jack, thank you. I love it!” You carefully held it in your hands as you watched him walk off to find John.

**xxxxx**

After being with them for a few months you could tell they moved around a lot. You were now at a camp by the water and you really liked it there. It was really calming. It also helped you get back into drawing.

When Arthur found out that you liked to draw he had gotten you a journal so you could keep your drawings in. You were sitting on one of the rocks by the water and you looked to your left and noticed Abigail standing there drinking her coffee.

Before you could even stop yourself you ended up drawing her. You couldn’t help it, over the past few months you had ended up falling for her. You knew she would never feel the same way about you so you kept your feelings to yourself. 

All of a sudden Sadie was behind you, she noticed you were drawing Abigail and she smirked. She could tell you liked Abigail as more than a friend, she also knew Abigail like you too. One night Abigail went to Sadie for some advice about how she her feelings towards you.

“You should really tell her how you feel.” 

At the sound of her voice you jumped and slammed your journal shut before turning around to find Sadie smirking at you. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You tried to stop yourself from blushing but it was no use. All she had to do was raise an eyebrow at you before you sighed. “I don’t know what to do… I mean she was with John and they have a kid together… even though they’re not together I don’t want to get in the way…”

“You’ll figure it out (Y/N). I know you will.” Sadie placed a hand on your shoulder before walking away.

You sighed and looked out at the water, the only thought going through your mind was how you were going to handle this.

**xxxxx**

One night a few days later you found yourself awake while everyone else was sleeping. You sighed and got up, walking over to the water, you laid down and looked up at the stars. When you couldn’t sleep you would often look up at the night sky, it would calm you down.

Abigail had woken up not long after you got up to go by the water, she watched you leave the camp. She slowly got up and went after you. Lately you’ve been really quite, it reminded her of when you first joined them. She could tell something has been on your mind.

She carefully walked after you, she saw you on the ground looking up at the sky. She slowly laid down next to you.

You looked over at her. “Can’t sleep either?”

“I noticed you leaving the camp, I wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven’t been yourself lately, is everything alright?” 

“I’m not going to lie to you, I’ve been lost in my thoughts lately…” You looked back up at the sky for a second before sitting up. “Can I show you something?” 

She sat up as well. “Of course.”

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” You got up and went back to your tent to get your journal. 

You weren’t sure what caused you to get the courage to show her the drawing you did of her but you thought tonight might as well be the night you tell her how you feel. You took a deep breath before walking back over to Abigail and sitting down. You showed her the journal. 

“A few days ago I was sitting by the water and drawing when I saw you by the water and I started drawing without even thinking.” You open the journal to the page of the drawing you did of her.

“(Y/N).” Abigail looked at the drawing and gasped. “It’s beautiful.” She took the journal in her hands to look at it even more.

“There’s um… something I wanted to ask you… I’ve been meaning to but I’ve been too scared.” You looked at her. “Abigail since the day we met and I first saw you I knew you were beautiful and caring. Over these last few months we became close and I started to fall for you.”

By now Abigail closed your journal and set it aside, she turned to you. She could feel her heart beating faster.

“What I’m trying to say is, Abigail Roberts will you be mine?” You blushed and looked away from her. You were too scared to see the look on her face.

Abigail hooked her finger under your chin, she lifted it up then cupped your cheek with her hand. She ran her thumb over your cheek. “I want nothing more than to be yours (Y/N).” 

She slowly pulled you closer and before you knew it her lips were on yours. Your eyes slowly closed as you kissed her back. It was everything you imagined it would be and so much more.


End file.
